Why Not Me
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: AU story. LC, TR. Tristen and Rory have been friends forever. What happens when one begins feeling more than friendship?Chapter 3 Revised
1. Default Chapter

Rory gathered the books she wanted to take home and shoved them in her backpack. She slammed the locker shut and turned around, running into her best friend Tristen DuGray.

"Hey Rory." He said, "In a hurry."

"Actually I was going to look for you." She said

"Really?"

"Yeah, I need a ride home if its not too much trouble."

"No problem." He said, taking her backpack from her. 

They walked down the hall and out the door, heading for the student parking lot. Tristen unlocked her door and opened it for her.

"Thanks." She said, getting in. 

He closed the door and walked around to his side. Opening the door, he put her backpack in back along with his. He got in the shut the door. Starting the car he pulled out of the lot, heading for her house.

"So why isn't James driving you home?" He asked, mentioning Rory's boyfriend. Whom I can't stand. 

"James won't be driving me home anymore." She said quietly

"How come?" he asked, pressing the question What could he have done? 

"We are taking a break." She said, continuing to stare out the window

"A break?"

"James broke up with me." She said, turning to him, "He doesn't want to be in a long term relationship anymore."

"Rory, I'm so sorry. I'm here if you want to talk." He said, Yes! Yes! Yes! She's finally free. 

Thanks Tristen." She said, patting his hand "That's why you are my best friend."

"Best friends forever." He said I don't' want to be your friend anymore! I want more! 

A few minutes later Tristen pulled into the driveway of the Hayden mansion. He parked his car in front of the house and turned to her.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"I'm gonna be fine."

She opened the door and climbed out of the car. Turning to him, she said

"Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Sure, let me move the car."

"All right."

She stepped back and he pulled away from the house. He parked the car along side the house and parked. As he got out, she walked over to him.

"Do you think you could help me with my calculus later?"

"Sure."

They walked to the front door and Rory pulled out her keys. She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Hello?"

Lorelai came out of the kitchen, carrying a mug.

"Hey guys. How was school."

"Great mom." Rory said, "I got an A on my Lit test."

"Wonderful." She said, "And how was your day Tristen?"

"It was all right."

"How did you do on the Lit test?"

"I got an A too."

"That's wonderful. Why don't we go out and celebrate tonight."

"Sounds like fun mom." Rory said, "Are you up for it Tristen?"

"Thanks Lorelai, it sounds like fun."

"Any time. Now I had better go. That works not getting done any faster with me out here." Lorelai said, "How about we leave about 7. Your dad should be home then Rory."

"All right. We'll be upstairs studying until its time to go."

"Okay."

Lorelai headed towards the study while Tristen and Rory made their way to the staircase. Slowly they made their was up the stairs and down the hall to a door. She opened the door and they walked into the bedroom. She threw her backpack on the bed and walked over to the dresser. Tristen watched as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt, then walked over to a dressing screen. As she disappeared behind it, she said

"Tristen, you can take your jacket off and get more comfortable."

"All right."

Tristen slipped his jacket off and hung it on a hook. Slowly he loosened his tie and untucked his shirt. After a minute, he started to unbutton his shirt, revealing a white wifebeater. He was starting to slip the shirt off when Rory emerged from behind the screen, her eyes fixing on the well-defined muscles in his back and forearms. 

When did he become so hot? Wait, this is Tristen…your best friend and lifelong buddy. 

He turned and she immediately looked away. His eyes stayed on her for a minute, taking in the dark blue low rise jeans and purple lace up tank top she wore.

Wow…

"Rory?"

Slowly she turned her attention back to him. 

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"Fine…I'm fine."

She slowly moved across the room, towards the dresser to check her answering machine. When she saw the message light blinking, she hit the button.

"Hey Rory, its Madelyn. I'm having a party tonight, 8:00 my house. Be there."

The machine clicked off.

"So you gonna go?" he asked

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"No one to go with."

This is your chance. Do it now. 

"Well we could always go together."

"We…you and me…like on a date?"

"No…as friends. I mean we are friends, so why can't we go to a party as friends."

"I don't see any reason why not." She said, "All right, I'll go."

"Cool. So I'll pick you up around 7:30."

"All right."

Tristen slipped his shirt back on and grabbed his jacket.

"So, I'll see you later."

"I thought we were going to hang out."

"Just remembered I have something to do at home. I'll see you at 7:30."

Before she could speak, he was out the door. Rory stood next to the dresser for a minute, then turned away. She walked out of the bedroom and slowly headed downstairs. She headed for the den. Knocking on the door, she heard her mother said

"Its open."

She pushed the door open slowly. Lorelai looked up from her paperwork.

"Its not 7 already is it?"

"No its still early." She said, "But can we take a raincheck on the celebration."

"I guess so. Are you going to do something else?"

"Well Madelyn is having a party tonight and I was going to go."

"Who are you going with?"

Rory mumbled a response.

"Who?"

"Tristen." She said, a little louder

"You're going on a date with Tristen?" 

"Its not a date. We're going as friends."

"As friends…"

"Yes, as friends. Why do you find it so hard that Tristen and I are going to a party as friends."

"Rory how long have you known Tristen?"

"Since I was a little kid."

"And when ever you were in trouble at school, who did you turn too."

"Tristen. Mom where is this going?"

"Rory, I've seen the way he looks at you."

"What do you mean, the way he looks at me."

"Rory he likes you…more than you think."

"Don't be absurd mom. Tristen doesn't like me."

"Open your eyes Rory. He's head over heels…over the moon for you."

"Whatever you say mom. I'll see you later. I still need to find something to wear."

Rory turned around and walked out of the den. She walked back up the stairs and to her bedroom. Opening the closet door, she stepped inside and looked around, trying to decide what to wear. She picked out several pieces of clothing and carried them into her room, setting them on the bed. She studied each piece carefully, trying to make the perfect outfit. 

After a few minutes, she picked up an electric blue sweater that bared her midriff and a black skirt that ended just above her knees. She carried them over to the mirror and held them up in front of her.

"Perfect."

She carried the clothes into the bathroom and set them down on the counter. Quickly she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. 

****

Later that evening

The bathroom door opened and Rory emerged. She was wearing the blue sweater, black skirt and a pair of black knee high socks with blue stripes. Her long brown hair was curled and her make up was perfect. She sat down on the bed and pulled on a pair of black stack heel boots.

She stood up and made her way over to the dresser. After looking around for a few minutes, she found a gold charm bracelet, a pair of small gold hoop earring and a thin gold chain. She started to put the earring in when she spotted something on her mirror. Slowly she reached out and pulled down the picture of her and Tristen. She remembered when they took the picture last year during a school field trip. She was leaning against him and his arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

She set the picture down and grabbed another one. In this one, she was smiling for the camera but Tristen was looking at her. She could see something in his eyes.

Could it be…no, its not possible. 

She set the picture down and turned away from the dresser.

"Rory! Tristen's here!"

She looked at the clock, not believing it was already 7:30. Grabbing a jacket, she started down the stairs. She was in the middle of the staircase when she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing at the bottom of the staircase was Tristen. He was wearing a pair of baggy black pants, a white collarless shirt and a pair of black shoes. His eyes fixed on her as she resumed moving down the stairs.

She's gorgeous. 

She stopped at the bottom of the steps, standing in front of him.

"So you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah. Bye mom, see you later."

They walked out the door and headed for his car. 

Well seems like a nice safe place to stop for the evening. Hope everyone enjoyed the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory and Tristen walked over to his car and climbed in. Before he could start the car, she said

"What if we didn't go to the party?"

"Do you not want to go to the party?"

"I…I…It doesn't matter."

"Rory what's wrong?" he asked, turning to her.

"Nothing."

"We're not leaving until you talk to me."

"I don't want to see James and Amanda Carson."

"What is James doing with Amanda?"

"He broke up with me to be with her." She said, her voice starting to break "They've been seeing each other for over a month."

Tristen slid across the seat, wrapping his arm around her. Slowly he pulled her towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Rory, don't let him get to you." Tristen whispered, stroking her back, "He's not good enough for you."

Slowly she pulled her head back and he looked at her. Carefully he brushed the tears off her cheeks.

"Feel better?" he asked She's beautiful. 

She nodded, not speaking.

"Do you want to skip the party?"

She shook her head and slowly slid across the seat.

"I'm gonna have to see him sometime."

"All right." He said, starting the car again.

He backed down the driveway and pulled onto the street. As he drove towards Madeline's house, a plan formed in his head.

"Rory?"

"Yeah."

"What if you had a date tonight for the party?"

"But I don't."

"But what if you did?"

"I don't know Tristen. I guess it would be a good thing." She said, "But seeing as I don't have one, it doesn't really matter now does it."

"What I am going to suggest might sound strange but hear me out." Please don't laugh. 

"All right."

"What if we went to the party together." Please don't laugh. 

"We are going together."

"What I mean is, what if everyone thought we were together…on a date." She's gonna laugh. 

"I don't think so Tristen."

"Why not?" Can't you see how I feel about you. 

"Because I'm not…you're not…we're not…"

"Rory, hear me out." He said, "We got to the party, hold hands, maybe a dance or 2. Just enough so people think we're together." Please say yes. 

Rory thought for a moment.

"Why would you want to do this?"

"Because you my friend and I hate to see you sad." And I love you. 

"All right."

"Really?" A date with Rory! 

"Yeah, I mean its pretend right."

"Right" just pretend. 

A few minutes later he pulled into the driveway leading to Madeline's house. He parked the car and they climbed out. Slowly they made their was towards the house.

"Give me your hand." He whispered

"What?"

"Your hand."

Rory slipped her hand in his and felt his fingers entwine in hers. A shiver ran through her body."

"Are you all right?"

"fine."

He rang the bell and they waited until the door opened. Madeline smiled at them.

"Rory, Tristen you're here."

Hey Madeline." Rory said

"Come on in. Everyone's in the backyard."

They walked in and headed towards the backyard. Madeline watched them, noticing they were holding hands. She smiled to herself as she followed them. When they walked into the backyard, Rory looked around uneasily. Tristen squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

"Its all right Rory." He whispered

"Thanks."

"What do you want to do first?" he asked

"Doesn't matter."

He looked around, spotting some people dancing.

"Wanna dance?"

"Maybe later?"

"Want me to get you something to drink?"

"All right."

"Do you want soda, water, beer?"

"Water, please."

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Tristen took off across the lawn towards the table. Rory looked around, hoping to not see James or Amanda. A few minutes later, Madeline and Louise made their way over.

"Not wasting time are you?" Louise asked

"What?"

"You and Tristen." She said, "How long have you two been together?"

"He asked me if I wanted to go to the party tonight." She said, "He's so nice and sweet. Nothing like James was."

A few minutes later, Tristen returned with a bottle. 

"Hey guys." He said, "Here you go Rory."

He handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

"Great party Madeline." He said

"Thanks."

"Rory, would you like to dance."

"All right."

Rory stepped away from them and started across the lawn with Tristen. As they walked, Tristen slipped his arm over her shoulder. 

She set her bottle on the table and they headed towards were the others were dancing. As they approached, a slow song started to play. They looked at each other for a minute then Tristen took her hand a placed it on his shoulder. Taking her other hand in his, he said

"Relax, its just me."

When she nodded, they slowly moved in time with the music. Tristen looked down at Rory. He loved to see a smile on her face. Slowly he noticed the smile begin to fade. Glancing over his shoulder, he said James and Amanda. They were wrapped up in each other. Turing back to Rory, he noticed tears in her eyes.

"Look at me Rory." He whispered

She looked up

"Do you trust me Rory?"

She nodded. Tristen waited for a minute, then slowly leaned forward. Rory's breath caught in her chest as he whispered

"Follow my lead."

When he felt her nod, he pulled back, looking into her eyes. Slowly he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck slowly. She rested her head on his shoulder as they moved slowly in time with the music.

When Tristen stopped moving, Rory pulled back. She looked up and saw him staring into her eyes. Slowly he leaned down until his lips were inches from hers. Rory started to pull back but Tristen's arms tightened around her waist. His lips slowly pressed against hers.

Rory felt an instant tingling sensation as Tristen's lips moved against her. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back. Her fingers slowly entwined themselves in his hair. Tristen's lips moved away from hers and he kissed her cheek, moving slowly towards her neck.

"Rory, I love you." He whispered

Rory's eyes opened. She pushed his away.

"What did you say?"

"I love you Rory."

"I…I…"

Before she could finish the sentence, she turned and ran away. 

"Rory!" he said running after her

He caught up to her in the front yard. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to a stop.

"Rory what happened."

"We can't do this Tristen." She whispered

"Why not?"

"You're my friend Tristen.."

"I know."

"Which is why this can't happen."

"Why not me Rory? Why can't I love you? Why can't you love me? Just give me one good reason why this can't happen."

"Because I don't want to lose you and what we have. You've been my friend since I was little" 

"Rory no matter what happens I will always be your friend."

"Let it go Tristen." She whispered

She saw Henry coming down the path.

"Henry!" she shouted

He walked over to them. 

"Hey guys. Great party."

"Are you leaving Henry?" Rory asked

"Yeah."

"Do you think I could get a ride."

"Sure." He said, looking between Rory and Tristen, "My car's over there."

"Thanks."

Tristen watched as Rory walked away with Henry.

"Trust in me Rory, trust in us."

He started to turn back towards the party but stopped. After staring at the house for a few minutes, he turned and walked away from the house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rory leaned against the door staring out the window. 

He loves me. How could this happen? Why didn't I see it? 

"Rory?"

Slowly she turned to Henry.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"I…I'm fine."

"If you want to talk about anything."

"Thanks Henry but I think its something I gotta work out for myself."

"No problem."

A few minutes later he pulled into the driveway for the Hayden mansion. He parked the car in front of the house and Rory climbed out. Turning to Henry, she said

"Thanks for the ride."

"See you Monday."

"Okay. Night Henry."

She shut the door and pulled out a set of keys. Opening the door, she walked in and headed for the stairs when she heard her mom's voice.

"Rory?"

"Yeah mom."

"Can you come in here?"

"I'm kind of tired mom. I really want to lay down."

"Rory, please come in the living room."

Rory walked into the family room. She found her parents curled up on the couch watching a movie. Lorelai looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Hey babe, how was the party."

As soon as Rory tried to speak, tears began rolling down her cheeks. Lorelai stood up quickly and walked over to her. 

"Rory, what's wrong."

"Nothing mom."

"Something upset you."

"I…I…I can't."

Rory ran out of the room and up the stairs. Lorelai stood there for a minute. Chris stood up and walked over to where she was standing.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but something's wrong?"

Lorelai started to head to the stairs but Chris grabbed her arm.

"Maybe you should giver her some time."

"Chris, our daughter's hurting. She needs someone right now."

Lorelai slipped away from him and headed up the stairs. She walked down the hall, slowly approaching her room.

Stopping outside the door, she could hear Rory crying. She knocked and heard Rory's voice through the door.

"Go away mom."

"Please honey, talk to me."

When Rory didn't say anything, Lorelai opened the door slowly. The room was dark, the only light coming from outside. Lorelai could barely make out Rory lying on the bed. She walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Leaning over, she flipped on the lamp.

"Rory, what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did something happen at the part. Did Tristen do something?"

Rory turned over, her eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"Tristen didn't do anything mom."

"Then what happened."

"He…he kissed me."

"He who…Tristen…. Tristen kissed you?"

Rory nodded.

"And he said he loves me."

"What did you do?"

"I ran away and got a ride home with Henry."

"Did you talk to him."

"No."

"Rory I need to ask you something and I want you to think before you answer."

"All right."

"How do you feel about him."

"I…he…He's my best friend. I would do anything for him."

"Do you love him?"

"I…I…I…"

Rory closed her eyes. Several images filled her mind. The party, the pictures she looked at earlier, the way Tristen was always there for her, the way he looked earlier in her bedroom, the feeling she got in her stomach when she saw him sometimes. Her eyes opened slowly.

"I do…I love him mom."

"Then what are you doing here with me."

Rory slid off the bed and walked over to the dresser. She grabbed her keys from the bowl. Turning to her mother, she said

"I'll be back later."

She ran out before Lorelai had a chance to respond. 

**__**

15 minutes later

DuGray Mansion

Rory pulled up in front of the house and parked the car. Flipping down the mirror, she checked her face, making sure she didn't have make up smeared anywhere. She climbed out of the jeep and walked up to the front door.

She knocked on the door and stepped back. The door opened slowly and woman appeared.

"Hello Rory."

"Hi Mrs. Phillips. Is Tristen home?"

"He's in his room."

"Can I…"

She smiled, opening the door a little wider. Rory stepped inside, looking around.

"Go on up dear."

Rory started up the stairs and walked down the hall to Tristen's room. She heard music playing as she got closer to his door. Stopping outside the door, she waited for a moment, then knocked.

"Go away."

Rory winced at the sound of pain in his voice, knowing she was the primary cause for that pain. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. She saw Tristen lying face down on the bed.

"I said I didn't want anything." He mumbled

"Tristen?"

He looked up, seeing her in the doorway. 

"Rory?"

Slowly he sat up and slid off the bed. Moving towards her, he said

"What are you doing here?"

"I…I needed to see you."

"You said everything at the party Rory." He said, starting to turn away

"Except that I was wrong." She said quickly

He turned back to her. Slowly she moved towards him.

"Tristen what you said at the party scared me." She said, "We've been friends for so long I was afraid that I would lose you if it didn't work."

"So what makes it different now."

She stopped just in front of him. Her arms slipped around his neck.

"Its different because…I love you Tristen."

Before he had a chance to speak, she pulled him down until their lips met. After a moment, she felt his arms wrap around her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory and Tristen were lying on his bed, looking at each other. Reaching over, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her.

They pulled apart slowly. Rory smiled at him.

"I'm hungry."

"Typical Hayden." He said, a smile forming on his lips, "We'll let's see what's downstairs."

They sat up and slid off the bed. Slowly they made their way into the kitchen. Mrs. Phillips was just putting her coat on when they walked in the room.

"Good evening Tristen, Rory. I was just coming up to say good night." She said, "Is there something I can get for you before I leave?"

"No thanks Mrs. Phillips." He said, "We can manage on our own."

"Are you sure. I can stay a little longer if you need something."

"We will be fine." Tristen said, slipping an around her, leading her towards the door.

He opened the door for her. She stepped outside, turning back to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Why don't you take tomorrow off."

"I can't afford to…"

"With pay." He added

"But what about your parents."

"My parents are in Greece until next week." He said, "And I'm going to be working on a project at the library tomorrow."

"What about food?"

"I can manage to take care of myself." He said, "I promise that I will be fine."

"Well…all right." She said, turning away.

Slowly she made her way down the walk, towards her car. Tristen stood in the doorway, watching her until she was in her car. As she backed down the drive, he turned back towards Rory. 

"She sure worries about you."

"She's more of a parent to me than my real parents are." He said, making his way to the refrigerator.

Rory walked over to him, slipping her arms around his waist. Leaning over his shoulder, she said

"So what looks good in there."

"There's spaghetti and meatballs leftover from dinner last night." He said, "And I think there's some garlic bread left over too."

"Sounds good."

Tristen pulled out a couple of containers, handing them to Rory. She set them on the counter and said

"Where do you keep the plates?"

"Cupboard over the sink." He said, opening the containers.

Rory set two plates on the counter then went off in search of silverware. Soon they were sitting down to a meal of spaghetti, meatballs and garlic bread.

****

Half an hour later

Tristen and Rory were sitting in the living room, watching a movie. Rory leaned her head against Tristen shoulder, closing her eyes. A few minutes later, Tristen looked down to see her sleeping softly beside him. Slowly he slipped off the couch, trying not disturb her.

He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. Leaning against the counter, he dialed a number. It rang twice and Lorelai answered

(Lorelai/Tristen) 

"Hayden Residence."

"Lorelai, its Tristen."

"Tristen, have you seen Rory. She ran out earlier after we talked and I haven't heard from her. I think she was heading for your house but I'm not sure."

"She's here Lorelai. We had some dinner and started watching a movie but she fell asleep."

"Do you want me to come get her?"

"She can stay in one of our guest rooms."

"Are you sure its not an inconvenience?"

"Its fine Lorelai." He said, "I'll bring her home tomorrow morning."

"All right. Tell her I said good night."

"I will, night Lorelai."

"Night."

Tristen hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. He knelt down next to Rory.

"Rory?" he whispered

She opened her eyes slowly.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10:00." 

"I need to get going. My mom's probably worried about me."

"I just talked to her. She said it was fine if you wanted to stay here tonight."

"Great." She said, closing her eyes again.

"Rory?"

Her eyes opened again.

"You might be more comfortable upstairs." He said

Holding out his hand, he pulled her up and they walked down the hall, towards the stairs. Slowly they made their way up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. He led her over to the bed, then walked over to his dresser.

A few minutes later, he returned with some clothing. Setting some next to her, he said

"I'm gonna change in the bathroom and you get changed in here." He said, "Just give a shout when you are done."

"Okay."

Tristen took his clothes and carried them into the bathroom. He changed his clothes, throwing the dirty ones down the chute to the laundry room. Leaning against the sink, he waited for Rory to call him. After about 10 minutes, he walked over to the door. Carefully he opened the door but didn't see Rory anywhere.

He stepped into the room to see her lying on her side on the bed. Slowly he approached the bed. Walking around to the other side, he saw she was fast asleep. He reached down, pulling a blanket from the edge of the bed over her. Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"Good night Rory." He whispered, "I'll see you in the morning."

He straightened up and turned around. As he was about to walk away, he heard her mumble.

"Don't go."

He turned to see her eyes open slowly.

"What?"

"Stay here tonight."

"Rory I can't…we…"

"Please Tristen." She said, scooting over on the bed.

She pulled back the blanket. Slowly Tristen walked back to the bed. He sat down next to her and after a moment, he laid down beside her. Rory scooted closer to him, pulling the blanket over them both. She rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. He slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Good night Tristen."

"Night Rory."

As he drifted off to sleep, he heard her whisper

"I love you."

A smile formed on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Rory started to roll over in bed, when she came into contact with something. She sat up quickly, looking down to see Tristen sleeping next to her. Suddenly, everything that happened last night came back in a flash. The party, Tristen kissing her, her running away, coming over to his house later that evening. 

She closed her eyes and her fingers went to her lips, remembering the kiss. Opening her eyes, her gaze fixed on Tristen. The way his blond hair fell across his forehead made her want to brush it away. She resisted the urge and slid away carefully, so she did not wake him.

She slipped out of bed and stood up slowly. Quietly, she crept across the room to the table and found her clothes. Picking them up, she slowly moved across the room. Her hand closed around the doorknob and she started to open it when she heard Tristen speak

"Were you going to leave without saying good bye?"

She turned to see him sitting up in bed. She knew that he must have woke up when she slipped out of bed. 

"Tristen…I…. I didn't…. Want to disturb you."

He climbed out of bed and walked over to where she was. She backed up, not sure what he was going to do or say. He held out his hand.

"Rory, we need to talk about last night."

"I have to get home."

"Just a few minutes, then I will take you home."

"I…I really have to go."

Before he could get another word out, she opened the door and slipped out, closing the door behind her. He opened the door and ran down the stairs as she slipped through the door. Running outside, he saw her car pulling out of his driveway. Slowly he walked back in the house, closing the door.

Rory pulled into her driveway about 10 minutes later. She parked the car and leaned her head against the steering wheel. Before she could stop herself, the tears began to fall. 

Finally when she felt like she couldn't cry anymore, she lifted her head. After wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, she opened the door and climbed out of the car. Slowly she walked across the yard to the back door. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Good morning."

Rory looked up to see her mom standing by the counter. Before she could stop herself, she dropped the clothes she was holding and ran to her mother. Lorelai wrapped her arms around her sobbing daughter and led her towards the living room. They sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" Lorelai whispered

Rory looked up at her mother, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Tristen."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Then what happened."

"I messed up mom." She whispered, pulling away from her mother.

Lorelai watched as Rory stood up and moved towards the door. Chris was just coming in the room as Rory walked out.

"Hey Ror."

She walked by, not responding. Chris walked over to the couch and sat next to his wife.

"Did I miss something?"

"I wish I knew."

Rory walked upstairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the dresser and picked up a picture frame. Slowly she walked over to her bed and sat down; her eyes fixed on the picture of her and Tristen from a Christmas party last year. 

"Tristen…I'm so sorry." She whispered

She lay down on the bed, clutching the picture to her chest. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Slowly her eyes began to close.

Rory woke to someone knocking on the door. Turning so she was facing away from the door, she said

"Go away mom. I don't want to talk about it."

The door opened slowly

"Mom, don't you listen I just want to be alone."

"Its not your mom." A familiar voice said

Rory turned over to see Tristen standing in the doorway. She sat up, still holding the picture.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He said, "I need to know why your ran away."

Rory looked down at the picture in her hands. She and Tristen standing in front of a fireplace at her grandparents house, their arms around each other's shoulders, smiling for the camera. How she wished they could go back to those times.

"Rory?"

She looked up to see his standing near the edge of her bed. He sat down, reaching for the picture in her lap. As he studied the picture, he said

"I remember this from last Christmas. We had so much fun that night."

Looking up, his eyes met hers. He saw the fear in her eyes.

"Rory, what's wrong? Please talk to me."

"I…I don't want to lose you." She whispered

"Lose me? You're never going to lose me."

"Tristen, we kissed last night." She said, "You told me you love me."

"And I do." He said, "Last night was the best night of my life. I don't think I will ever be able to describe what I felt this morning when I saw you sleeping next to me."

"But what happened when its not new and fun. What happens when you get tired of me…of us? We've been friends since we were kids Tristen. I don't' want to lose what we have in exchange for a few months."

"What if I want this? I want us to be together Rory." He said, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm not promising that it will be perfect be we owe it to ourselves to find out. All I am asking for is a chance." 

Tristen leaned forward, his arms slipping around her. Slowly he pulled her towards him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Bending his head, he pressed a kiss against her forehead. She pulled back, looking him in the eyes. He saw fresh tears in her eyes…only this time they were tears of happiness.

"All right." She whispered, "I love you Tristen DuGray."

"And I love you Lorelai Leigh Hayden."

Slowly they leaned towards each other, until their lips met. It wasn't a kiss filled with passion or lust but one filled with the promise of a true love found.

The end.

Hope you all enjoyed my little story. Remember to read and review. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. 


End file.
